platinumrofandomcom-20200214-history
Character Rankings
Ranker NPC The Ranker NPC can display a character's records & achievements. To do so, simply select from the List given and it will be displayed in your Chat Window. Warning: Your Chat Window will be flooded with 102 ~ 103 lines if you select "All the Players" option under any of the categories. 'List of available rankings' 'Level Ranking' Displays the Level Ranking List of Players. 2 [ 175 / 90 ] ' - Mochi Warrior - Royal Guard - KGB48' *'2' will be the character's Ranking *'175' will be the character's Base Level *'90' will be its Job Level *'Mochi Warrior' is the character's name *'Royal Guard' is the Job *'KGB48' will be the guild that character is in Level Ranking is 1st arranged by Base Level, followed by Job Level. If both of the mentioned are the same, those characters will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of characters of the same rank is currently unknown. 'PK Ranking' 97 [ 1 / 0 ] ' - Mochi Warrior - Royal Guard - KGB48' *97 will be the character's Ranking *'1' will be the character's Kill Count (WoE, PvP) *'0' will be its Death Count (WoE, PvP) *'Mochi Warrior' is the character's name *'Royal Guard' is the Job *'KGB48' will be the character's guild PK Ranking is 1st arranged by highest Kill Count, followed by least Death Count. *For Example, A is [ 12 / 6 ], B is [ 12 / 4 ], B will be of higher ranking than A If both of the mentioned are the same, those characters will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of characters of the same rank is currently unknown. 'MVP Ranking' 80 [ 1 / 1023 ] ' - Mochi Warrior - Royal Guard - KGB48' *80 will be the character's Ranking *'1' will be the character's MVP Kill Count *'1023' will be the character's Mini Boss Kill Count *'Mochi Warrior' is the character's name *'Royal Guard' is the Job *'KGB48' will be the character's guild MVP Ranking is 1st arranged by MVP''' Kill Count', followed by Mini Boss Kill' Count'. If both of the mentioned are the same, those characters will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of characters of the same rank is currently unknown. 'Emperium Ranking' '6 [ 2 / 0 ]' ' - Mochi Warrior - Royal Guard - KGB48''' *6 will be the character's Ranking *'2' will be the character's Emperium Break Count *'0' is believed to be of no importance here *'Mochi Warrior' is the character's name *'Royal Guard' is the Job *'KGB48' will be the character's guild Emperium Ranking is arranged by Emperium Break''' Count only'. If the Emperium Break Counts are the same, those characters will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of characters of the same rank is currently unknown. 'Guild Level Ranking' '8 [ 4 / 1048576 ]' ' - KGB48''' *8 will be the Guild's Ranking *'4' is the Guild's Level *'1048576' is the Guild's current experience *'KGB48' is the Guild's name Guild Level Ranking is 1st arranged by Guild Level, followed by Guild Experience. If both of the mentioned are the same, those guilds will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of guilds of the same rank is currently unknown. 'Guild WOE Ranking' 12 [ 1 / 0 ] ' - KGB48' *12 will be the Guild's Ranking *'1' is the Number of times the Guild hold a Castle at the end of a WoE *'0' means nothing I believe *'KGB48' is the Guild's name Guild WoE Ranking is arranged only by Number of times the Guild hold a Castle at the end of a WoE. If Castle Hold Count are the same, those guilds will be places as the same rank. Arrangement of guilds of the same rank is currently unknown. 'Display Filters' The Display Filter will filter the ranking display to show only characters that fit the requirement. If there are more than 100 characters in that category, only the Top 100 will be displayed. If the character using it fits the criteria, but is not one of the Top 100, its name will still be displayed, but as an entry immediately after the 100th ranked character. 'All the Players' Displays all the character records in the character database, sorted and displaying the top 100. 'Online Players' Displays only online characters, venders on Autotrade are also considered as online and will be included. 'Transcendent Characters' Only reobrn characters will be displayed. 'Babies' Mmmm babies. 'Select a Class' Select characters of a specific class to display. Option Displays only Novice, 1st Class and 2nd Class as options, but selecting one of the 2nd Class option will also its Baby Class & Trans 2nd Class equivalent. (e.g choosing Blacksmith will display Baby Blacksmith, Blacksmith and Whitesmith). Listing of 3rd Classer's rankings are not available in this option, sadly. 'Color Code' After selecting the Display Criteria, the rankings will be displayed in your Chat Box. *Red Your current character *Red Any character that is in the same account as your current character *Blue Guildmate *Grey None of the above Category:PRO Server Customs Category:Custom Systems & Related